Mare Winningham
Mare Winningham played Susan Grey in seasons two and three of Grey's Anatomy. Biography Winningham was born in Phoenix, Arizona and raised in Northridge, California. She has three brothers and one sister. Her father was the chairman of the Department of Physical Education at California State University, Northridge (CSUN) and her mother was an English teacher and college counsellor at Monroe High School. She credits her first interest in acting to seeing an interview with Kym Karath (who played Gretl in The Sound of Music on Art Linkletter's television show House Party when she was five or six years old. Winningham attended Andasol Ave. Elementary School, where her favorite activities included drama and playing the guitar and drums. She took the extended drama option at Patrick Henry Junior High School and continued to study over her summer vacations at CSUN's Teenage Drama Workshop. It was at this time that she adopted the nickname "Mare". Her mother arranged for her to go to Chatsworth High School. In Grade 12, Winningham starred in a production of The Sound of Music, playing the part of Maria, opposite classmate Kevin Spacey as Captain Von Trapp. Career Filmography *''Dark Waters'' (2019) *''The Seagull'' (2018) *''O.G.'' (2018) *''Geostorm'' (2017) *''Philomena'' (2013) *''Mirror Mirror'' (2012) *''Brothers'' (2009) *''Swing Vote'' (2008) *''War Eagle, Arkansas'' (2007) *''The Magic of Ordinary Days'' (2005) *''Dandelion'' (2004) *''The Adventures of Ociee Nash'' (2003) *''The Maldonado Miracle'' (2003) *''Tru Confessions'' (2002) *''Snap Decision'' (2001) *''Sharing the Secret'' (2000) *''Sally Hemings: An American Scandal'' (2000) *''Too Rich: The Secret Life of Doris Duke'' (1999) *''Little Girl Fly Away'' (1998) *''Everything That Rises'' (1998) *''George Wallace'' (1997) *''Bad Day on the Block'' (1997) *''The Deliverance of Elaine'' (1996) *''The Boys Next Door'' (1996) *''Letter to My Killer'' (1995) *''Georgia'' (1995) *''The War'' (1994) *''Wyatt Earp'' (1994) *''Teresa's Tattoo'' (1994) *''Betrayed by Love'' (1994) *''Sexual Healing'' (1993) *''Better Off Dead'' (1993) *''Those Secrets'' (1992) *''Hard Promises'' (1991) *''She Stood Alone'' (1991) *''Fatal Exposure'' (1991) *''The Pied Piper'' (1990) *''Love and Lies'' (1990) *''Turner & Hooch'' (1989) *''Miracle Mile'' (1988) *''God Bless the Child'' (1988) *''Eye on the Shadow'' (1987) *''Made in Heaven'' (1987) *''Shy People'' (1987) *''Nobody's Fool'' (1986) *''Who Is Julia?'' (1986) *''A Winner Never Quits'' (1986) *''Love Is Never Silent'' (1985) *''St. Elmo's Fire'' (1985) *''John Parr: St. Elmo's Fire (Man in Motion) (short)'' (1985) *''Single Bars, Single Women'' (1984) *''Helen Keller: The Miracle Continues'' (1984) *''Missing Children: A Mother's Story'' (1982) *''A Few Days in Weasel Creek'' (1981) *''Threshold'' (1981) *''Freedom'' (1981) *''One-Trick Pony'' (1980) *''The Women's Room'' (1980) *''Off the Minnesota Strip'' (1980) *''Amber Waves'' (1980) *''The Death of Ocean View Park'' (1979) *''Steeletown'' (1979) *''Special Olympics'' (1978) *''Young Pioneers'' (1976) Television *''The Outsider'' (2020) *''The Affair'' (2014-2018) *''American Horror Story'' (2013-2017) *''Under the Dome'' (2013) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2013) *''Hatfields & McCoy (mini-series)'' (2012) *''Torchwood'' (2011) *''Mildred Pierce (mini-series)'' (2011) *''Criminal Minds'' (2010) *''24'' (2010) *''Cold Case'' (2010) *''CSI: NY'' (2009) *''Boston Legal'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2006-2007) *''Clubhouse'' (2004-2005) *''The Brotherhood of Poland, New Hampshire'' (2003) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2003) *''Touched by an Angel'' (2002) *''Six Feet Under'' (2002) *''Night Visions'' (2001) *''ER'' (1998-1999) *''Mad About You'' (1997-1998) *''Intruders'' (1992) *''The Twilight Zone'' (1986) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1985) *''The Thorn Birds (mini-series)'' (1983) *''Family'' (1979) *''Studs Lonigan (mini-series)'' (1979) *''Starsky and Hutch'' (1979) *''The Young Pioneers'' (1978) *''Police Woman'' (1978) *''James at 16'' (1977) External Links * * de:Mare Winningham fr:Mare Winningham Category:Actors